


Translations

by Anonymous



Category: song - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, lyrics, song translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Этот текст является переводом песни русской группы Страна О.З. - "Море Любви".<br/>This is the translation of russian song "Sea of love" by group O.Z. Land.</p></blockquote>





	1. Sea of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Этот текст является переводом песни русской группы Страна О.З. - "Море Любви".  
> This is the translation of russian song "Sea of love" by group O.Z. Land.

He became my f*cking obsession  
Every dream of mine shadow and release  
The reflection in every mirror  
Revelation most hidden of mine  
He have left me in null gravity  
Every inhibit, taboo, convention out  
Into pieces broke alienation dome  
And smooth over roughness of my soul  
The unwilling ring golden fringe tight  
All around his ring finger is seen as  
The symbol of our strange affinity  
Our main, our primeval sin  
~*~  
'Cause I, I am unfaithful wife and he is unfaithful man  
The dirt of our lie can't just be washed away  
We'll bubbling as always from morning till the noon  
To hide from everyone our souls are unite  
~*~  
One who's waiting home different for me  
Is not every problem medicine no more  
Is not every dilemma decision no more  
But the dearest mine he became in time  
It's a pity I haven't two hearts in chest  
It's a pity the twin sis replace me won't  
I can not be rings slave no more (for sure)  
I can not determine it all (right now)  
~*~  
I'll be tenderest with my husband tonight  
as a wife. as a sis, as a mother  
Vanish in him as rain in the lake warm  
And his soul will fly away as a bird  
And the one who inflame my life with love  
Will stop breathing one warm sunny daylight  
After him I'll fly to place where two of us  
Would join one another like stream and river flow


	2. Infect me with life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Этот текст является вольным переводом песни "Зарази меня жизнью" группы Deform.  
> This is the translation of russian song "Infect me with life" by group Deform.

On the defeated Earth  
I'm covered by snowfall.  
I'll forget about you  
Only stars are near me  
I will stop to wait for you  
To believe in pain and pleasure  
Words will turn into the ice  
So will I

Stars are giving the dead light  
Only sky is now above me  
Hundreds planets in the sky  
Are falling down in fire  
I forgot your body warm  
Judged by myself forever  
Blocked by the snow eyelids  
And the feeling of my love.

(Припев)  
Believe! The sun will rise soon!  
Do know! I'm just not near!  
The pain is burning body!  
You! Should infect me with life!


End file.
